


Why?

by Chumvi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Corrupted Gems, Crying, Depression, Episode: s03e26 Earthlings, Happy Ending, Minor Original Character(s), Nicknames, No Romance, Pain, Sad, Shattering - Freeform, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tears, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven keeps trying to heal Jasper. Jasper has no idea why. Short Chapters. Will fix grammar mistakes after completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jasper's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Still, no one actually knows me so no "Hey Guys! New Story!" crap. So my most popular story is No Peace. which I uploaded yesterday, but I need to work on it. but during math class, i thought it would be interesting to have a depressed character in a fanfic. so this popped into my head. I'm only going to do 15 chapters cause I'm lazy. anyways, on to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally I need to work on No Peace but new story why not?

Steven pops Jasper's bubble. Steven patiently waits for Jasper to start forming into her corrupted form. Steven gawks at the sight of Jasper. Peridot stands behind him, shaking. "I D-Don't think this is a good idea, Steven...." Peridot stutters.  Jasper roars. Steven quickly licks his hand. He slams it onto Jasper's gem. Jasper quickly forms into her half corrupted from.

**Jasper's POV**

Why? Why did Rose do it.

Rose only fixed half of me, but why me. She could've done it to anybody in here.

Why would she still want to fix me after all I've done to her.

After all she's done to _me_. 

"Can you speak?" Rose asks me.

"Maybe" I try to say, but it comes out as "Grgggg"

"Steven what are you doing- OH MY GOSH JASPER!" The Defective Pearl walks and screams. 

The Fusion follows behind her. 

Peridot is just there.

Then I see her. 

The Overcooked Amethyst.

The one who fused with Rose

Always Fusion.

That's why I'm like this.

Somethings running down my face.

It's wet.

I'm touching my face now.

I wipe it off.

It's still there.

Why am I becoming corrupted again?

I'm almost corrupted now.

The others are looking at me in horror.

They seemed angry earlier when they were yelling at each other.

Why won't they just shatter me like Pink Diam-

**End of Jasper's POV**

Jasper becomes fully corrupted. Amethyst quickly poofs her and bubbles her."Steven, never do that again!" Pearl yells at Steven. "I just wanted to see if she would say anything about Pink Diamond. I'm sorry..." Steven tells Pearl. "I was just a bystander!" Peridot yells. Steven gives Peridot a mean look. "Guys, we have to do a mission" Garnet announces. The Gems quickly run off to the warp pad.  

 

 


	2. Another Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She keeps doing it...just why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit trying to avoid lapis fans who like lapis didn't abuse jasper... and then hate on jasper...  
> I'm listening to "Last Resort" By Papa Roach while writing this. Great writing music (for me xD).  
> Also, there is an Amethyst in this chapter that isn't the Amethyst from the Crystal Gems.   
> Maw-Sit-Sit is NOT Centipeetle.   
> Chapters will only have around 200-300 words.

"Steven, this isn't a good idea, " Lapis says to Steven while he was gripping onto her arm. "Lapis Please... The others won't know! And I know you won't tell the gems!" Steven assures Lapis. "I just, don't want to see her," Lapis tells Steven. "Please, I want to find out why she cried yesterday....And I felt bad when Smoky Quartz and Sardonyx made some jokes about her corruption...." Steven says.

"As long as she doesn't attack me, I'll be fine... Summon your shield just in case," Lapis tells Steven. Steven sighs then summons his shield. Steven grabs Jasper's bubble. He pops it. Lapis stands back tensely. A corrupted Jasper emerges. "Stand back, " Steven tells Lapis. Lapis is nearly about to cry. She has never seen a Jasper in that state.

**Jasper's POV**

Again. She did it again. But with.... Lapis... Why Lapis.... I abused her... just why? Sometimes I feel bad for the things I have done. But then I realise how big of a monster I am. Don't cry Jasper.... You have too much pride... Everything I do this wrong. Just, why did I do it? I'm an abusive monster. "J-Jasper?" Rose speaks up. I try to speak, but I can't. Now I know how the war gems feel like...

_"J-Jasper! Help!"  Maw-Sit-Sit screams. It was just a few minutes unit the song goes off. I laugh. "This is your fault this happened!" I yell, then running into the ship. One of the Ruby's closes the ships door. I walk over to Amethyst. "Open the window" I command her. "Y-Yes Jasper," Amethyst says. Amethyst quickly opens the window. The song had just gotten off. I see Maw-Sit-Sit. That's when I realised how bad corruption is._

Just let it out, Jasper. No, don't! I don't want to become corrupted again... Not again... "J-Jasper?" Rose asks again. "Grgggg," I say. Rose shrugged. Just let it out! Gahh...

The tears are now coming down.  I'm turning more blue each second. Goodbye.

**End of Jasper's POV**

"Woah..." Lapis mumbles. Lapis becomes teary. Jasper looked horrible."I should've listened to Pearl, she made a mess when she got summoned" Steven tells Lapis. Lapis nods. "We need to get going, I don't want Garnet coming in and seeing rock everywhere," Lapis tells Steven. They both leave, without anyone noticing. 


End file.
